yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Budo Masuta
Budo Masuta is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Budo Masuta wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has messy, dark grey hair that fans around his head. His hairstyle is the same as Haruto Yuto's, but flipped horizontally and re-colored. His eyes are dark grey as well. He has a white headband with Japanese text on it. Since he is a club president, he wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" on his left arm. When idle, he crosses his arms, and used to do it even in low School Atmosphere, which is most likely a bug.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693252058485362688 When in the Martial Arts Club, he dons a traditional sparring outfit. If the club disbands, he will not wear the headband anymore. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Budo is a Hero. If he sees a corpse, he will act upon the Teacher's Pet persona. If he witnesses Yandere-chan commit murder, he will run to fight her. He is a martial arts master, so he fights with enormous strength. According to his Student Profile, he is incapable of turning down a challenge. He is always gung ho and enthusiastic, and sometimes a bit overzealous, especially about martial arts. Routine At 7:05 AM, Budo enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor and watches his apprentices spar. At 8:00 AM, Budo walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Martial Arts Club at 1:00 PM. Budo walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, he practices kicking with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Martial Arts Club Budo is both the founder and leader of this club, and the player will have to talk with him to join. If he dies, or if less than five of the members of the club remain, the club shuts down. If any club members report to him about Yandere-chan's crimes, or if he sees her commit crimes, he will kick her out. Bugs *He does not appear to be paranoid in Low School Atmosphere.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693252058485362688 **However, if the Martial Arts Club is disbanded and the School Atmosphere is low, then he will appear paranoid. Trivia *Budo has been training in martial arts almost every moment of his spare time, since early childhood.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666667063562276865 *He was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *He is the founder of the Martial Arts Club, as said in his Student Profile. *Shima Shita, Juku Ren, Sho Kunin and Mina Rai are his apprentices. *It is nearly impossible to defeat Budo if the player only has Level 1 strength. *His name is a play on words. Budo (武道) is a Japanese term for martial arts while masuta (マスタ) is the English word "master" transcribed into katakana. Hence, budo masuta literally means "Martial Arts Master". *As of the January 1st, 2016 Build, his crush is set as "?????", implying he has a crush. His crush has not been implemented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/699337873477079040 *Budo's motivational speeches during club activities are all quotes from the famous martial artist Bruce Lee. *Budo makes a small cameo in the Gaming Club by appearing in the fighting game. He is shown kicking Midori Gurin in the face. Quotes Illustrations FightingGame.jpeg|Budo's cameo in the fighting game. April 15th, 2016. Budo Illustration.png|Budo in "Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator". CBudo.png|Budo in What's Taking So Long?! Part 1: The Problems. Gallery Budo_Masuta.png|Budo's 1st portrait. BudoMasuta2.png|Budo's 2nd portrait. Budo15Febrero.png|Budo's 3rd portrait. February17th2016ImageBudo.png|Budo's 4th portrait. February 17th, 2016. November15th2015BudoMasuta.png|Budo's 1st profile. November 15th, 2015. BudoMasuta1.png|Budo's 2nd profile. January1st2016BudoMasuta.png|Budo's 3rd profile. January 1st, 2016. February17th2016ProfileBudo.png|Budo's 4th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Budo Masuta Profile.png|Budo's 5th profile. June 1st, 2016. 3-6-2016 Budo Masuta Profile.png|Budo's 6th profile. June 3rd, 2016 (text outline fixed). Budo_Conversing.png|Budo conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. March 31st, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Males Category:Killable Category:Male Students Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Interactive Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Club Leader Category:Heroic (Persona)